


鏡頭里留下最美的你

by junetyp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetyp/pseuds/junetyp
Summary: Model S.coups x Photographer Jeonghan.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my mother tongue and its my first fic so its in Chinese... English Translation will be available as soon as the fic ends :) Please bear with me and leave a comment to tell me your thoughts! Thank you~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fic and it is somewhat easier to start off in Chinese my mother tongue. But no worries the fic is undergoing translation here :http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1223747/capturing-your-beauty-through-my-lenses-fluff-jeongcheol
> 
> I will post the english version here on AO3 when i have time ahahhaa  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D

“咔嚓！咔嚓！”相機的快門聲在小小的工作室里不停的作響。攝影師正躺在地上尋找着最美的角度，記錄下他漂亮的模特。 “把頭抬高點兒，澈兒。”攝影師溫柔的說著。這是攝影界里鼎鼎有名的尹凈漢，而那正以為何人體工學的姿勢靠在沙發上的男人，是專屬於尹凈漢的模特，崔勝澈。 尹凈漢是攝影界裡面的大師，擁有著天使般的容貌，黝黑的齊耳短髮。他的專長是人物攝影，獲得的獎項不勝其數，無論是正在幹活的工人或是漂亮的名媛，在尹凈漢的照片里，都能展現出別人無法捕捉的美麗。崔勝澈則是模特界裡面的特例。除了尹凈漢沒有人能把他的‘漂亮’完美表現出來，頂多只能拍一張到處可見的模特照片。崔勝澈擁有者大大的雙眼，搭配著長長的睫毛以及微潤的紅唇。聽起來像是典型的花美男，但是崔勝澈擁有的不只是柔和的臉龐，同時身體的曲線 也表現出了男子氣概的一面，把‘美’與‘氣概’融合得讓人著迷。圈內漂浮著許多的謠言，崔勝澈是因為尹凈漢而有名起來，若是讓其他的攝影師發掘，或許他也只能是一位不起眼的模特吧...也有人說，是尹凈漢靠著崔勝澈的美貌達到事業的巔峰。兩人究竟是什麼關係呢？


	2. Chapter 2

三年前某酒吧里......

“來一杯Martini，謝謝。“ 那時候還留著一頭長髮的尹凈漢坐在吧檯前，霸氣的點了一杯雞尾酒。啊，真是累人的一天啊......他感歎著。一大早被Pledis公司叫去拍一些有的沒的，而且還是一點都不符合他的審美觀的人！那個什麼勝寬的傢伙怎麼那麼沒有sense！氣得他都快要吐血了。”天啊，快給我看見尤物洗洗眼睛吧...“尹凈漢啜了一口酒喃喃自語的道。“砰！”忽然間，一個沉悶的聲響從吧檯的末端傳了過來。轉頭一看原來是一位青年喝醉了，昏睡在吧台上了。嘖嘖嘖，究竟發生了什麼有人才想要把自己灌得那麼醉呢？ 看來今天不只是他在煩惱啊......尹凈漢繼續盯著昏倒的青年看。不知為什麼，他鬼使神差地往青年的位置走過去。“先生，先生，先生？！“ 看著有點著急的服務員試圖叫醒青年，尹凈漢微微的瞇起眼來。也不知道是怎麼一回事，他聽見自己說：”把他的單一起結了吧。“服務員點點頭小跑步的離開了。嗯，長得不錯，謝老天爺啊~ 尹凈漢的嘴角不自覺地微微翹了起來。”那個......先生......總共是XXXXX元。“服務生把賬單遞給了凈漢。哇靠，這人是喝了什麼才那麼貴啊？！ 算了，等他醒來再來算賬。

 

“嗯...這...哪裡？”迷迷糊糊的崔勝澈睜開了眼睛。入眼的是一頭金色的長髮，以及貼在自己胸前的天使般臉龐。噗通~他的心跳漏了一拍。這到底是哪個美人兒啊。。。崔勝澈微微的坐起來，深怕吵醒懷裡的天使。“唔嗯.....”天使在他的懷裡蹭了蹭，便繼續熟睡。約莫30分鐘后，尹凈漢終於醒過來了。“早......你的胸膛真溫暖......”他笑著對傻眼的崔勝澈說道。“呃......嗯，早安。”看著崔勝澈依舊傻呆的樣子，尹凈漢輕輕地笑了一聲，便下了床，留著一個瞪大眼看尹凈漢裸著上半身離開的崔勝澈在房裡。似乎會是一個美好的一天呢~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet yay! Leave a comment and let me know what you think of this fic ~


	3. Chapter 3

“你好，我叫尹凈漢。昨天你喝醉了，是我把你帶回家的。對了，你的賬我也帮你付了，總共是XXXXX元。你要如何付錢? 現金或者是轉賬都行。“尹凈漢一邊喝著咖啡一邊盯著崔勝澈說道。XXXXX元？！他昨天到底喝了什麼啊......還有為什麼會有人連穿著一件寬鬆的Tshirt和運動褲都會那麼美？！”呃......我喝了什麼......我真的喝了那麼多嗎？“崔勝澈弱弱的問。”50年的McGallan 和Hibiki你說呢？“尹凈漢微微的笑著。崔勝澈的表情由疑惑變成驚嚇再變成困擾，看得尹凈漢內心愉快不已。”若那筆錢對你來說，會帶來困擾的話，我可以給你另一個選擇。當我的專屬模特兒吧。對了，你叫什麼名字？“ “我叫崔勝澈。當你的專屬模特兒？”崔勝澈不解的問道。“嗯。我是一名攝影師，而你的身材......“尹凈漢走到崔勝澈的面前，抬起了崔勝澈的下巴。“我非常满意，樣貌也挺不错。呵呵。” 說著，他的手從崔勝澈的下巴滑到裸露的胸膛，暧昧的撫摸著。崔勝澈瞬间僵直了身體。“可是我沒有當模特兒的經驗......“崔勝澈弱弱地說。”沒關係，只要你的身體夠柔軟就好。我會把你的魅力，完美捕捉。快去梳洗吧，吃完早餐咱們就開工。“語畢，他轉身走出房間。“等等！”聞聲，尹凈漢停下腳步轉頭看向崔勝澈。“怎麼了嗎？“ ”沒有......只是有一個問題......“”問吧。”“那個......為什麼我醒來的時候是半裸的？”崔勝澈越问越小声。“哼~你說呢~”尹凈漢暧昧的回答道。“我們......該不會......”看見臉開始漲紅的崔勝澈，尹凈漢忍不住噗哧地笑道：“才沒有呢！我只是不喜歡渾身酒氣的男人躺在我床上。”華麗的轉身后走出房門。

 

模特兒嗎。。。有點意思，看來可以呆在這位充滿魔力的天使身旁很久了......崔勝澈一邊刷著牙一邊默默的想。先是被人狠狠地坑了一筆，然後又莫名其妙變成天使的專屬模特；这就是所謂的，塞翁失馬焉知非福吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was busy with school QAQ I'll try to update as much as I can >.<  
> OMG BOOM BOOM IS OUTTTT!!!!!!! Its really made me go BOOM BOOM XD  
> Let's stream like crazy guys! <3


	4. Chapter 4

“把衣服給脫了。“ “什麼？！”崔勝澈驚訝的看著尹凈漢。“你到底是拍什麼的？該不會是拍X圖之類的吧？！怪不得要我的身體夠柔軟！“崔勝澈抓緊衣服防备的看着天使。尹凈漢翻了翻白眼，說：“你是我的專屬模特兒，我需要好好的了解你。不脱掉衣服我怎么看呢？還是。。你是想要我幫你？“他一脸輕佻的看着面前的男人。”不不不，我自己來好了。上衣而已嗎？“”全。裸。“ 崔勝澈深吸口氣，一副视死如归的样子把身上衣服一件一件的卸下。這尹漢到底想要怎樣？專屬模特兒第一次開工都要裸的嗎？！崔勝澈涨紅著臉把最後一件衣物，慢慢的給脫下，迅速地用手遮住下體。瞧見崔勝澈的处男樣，內心的小惡魔讓他想要調戲眼前的美男子。”不用害羞，大家都是男人。话说回来你發育得还真~好啊~“说完视线还边往下移。崔勝澈‘刷~‘的臉紅了，得逞的惡魔捂着嘴笑了起来。”好啦，快去趴在沙發上。我要開拍了。“尹凈漢邊調相機的設定邊說道。

“肩膀放鬆！表情不要那麼僵硬！你那不是放空的眼神，是呆逼的眼神！“ 崔勝澈皺了皺眉頭，努力照著惡魔攝影師的命令擺弄身姿。老天，模特兒這個工作真不是人做的！那些看起来很優雅的姿勢，完全是违反人体工学啊！”好吧，先休息一下。“尹凈漢看着手中的相機，对崔勝澈說道。崔勝澈叹了口氣，找個舒服的姿勢窝在沙發上刷手機。专注刷手机的他沒有發現到尹凈漢的鏡頭還對著他。”咔嚓！“崔勝澈驚訝的轉過頭。“真美。”尹凈漢看著相機熒幕裡的照片說道。崔勝澈走到尹凈漢的身後，把頭墊在尹凈漢的肩膀上，一同看著熒幕裡的他。熒幕里崔勝澈的表情放鬆，一副慵懶的狀態玩手機。那姿態，無比的自然，無比的性感。“這......真的是我嗎.......”他感歎道。尹凈漢莞尔一笑，“這才是我想要拍的。我说过要把你最好看的一面留下來。”崔勝澈被尹凈漢那溫柔的表情定格，此刻眼裡除了這天使，就什麼都看不到了，仿佛這世界的中心就是尹凈漢。噗通~他的心跳又漏了一拍。這是今天的第二次了！难道......他已经陷入了名為尹凈漢的美丽陷阱吗？

“休息時間結束。記住你剛才的那個感覺。”崔勝澈點點頭，開始在沙發上放空。他回想起剛才靠在尹凈漢肩膀上時，他頭髮的香味。是一種淡淡的花香味，醉人身心。崔勝澈的嘴角慢慢的彎起來。一直盯著崔勝澈的尹凈漢恍惚了一下，再迅速的按下快門，完美地保留住那心悸的一刻。崔勝澈果然是可塑之才，而這顆裸鑽，是專屬於他的。相機後的他，忍不住勾起嘴角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was swamped with college and the endless homework ahahaha. But I have finally finished writing this crappy fic and will start with the translations soon. I will update the chapters gradually. :D  
> Comment and tell me your thoughts~


	5. Chapter 5

一個月后，攝影界和模特界都炸開鍋子了。攝影師尹凈漢的新寫真《Rein》讓大家都覺得世上不能再有更完美的照片了。寫真裡面的模特全裸的躺在一個皮革沙發上，只有一個小被單懶懶的遮住模特的‘重點部位‘。那淫靡的體態，配著黝黑的雙眸，在黑白色調的照片里看似冷酷，但無法掩飾那種對愛人寵溺般的思念與純愛。正本寫真雖以黑白為主，但是那種’純愛‘的感覺，卻滲透著每一面每一張照片。

 

模特界裡面的大公司都對寫真裡的模特，催生車參設崔勝澈產生了弄好的興趣。他的身材以及臉龐，都是模特界里的天菜。於是各大公司便開始挖掘他的背景。究竟尹凈漢這位攝影師是怎樣挖到這一顆粗糙但卻閃閃發亮的鑽石呢？那些天天在街上跑來跑去的新探都幹嘛去了，怎麼會沒有人挖到這樣的鑽? 而一向只拍明亮、鮮艷的照片的尹凈漢這次創新了個人記錄，拍了那麼一套黑白照，但是照片里卻不失他一貫的色彩風格，真是令人佩服。

 

正當外界的人在瘋傳尹凈漢和崔勝澈合作的寫真是，這兩人正窩在尹凈漢的沙發上，一邊吃著炸雞一邊看著電影，對外界不聞不問，仿佛正在發生的一切都與他們無關。“澈兒，你都不用回家嗎？”尹凈漢咬著雞腿問。“家裡沒人，不如在這裡更好。”崔勝澈答。尹凈漢眨眨眼，繼續默默的吃著他的雞腿。的確，和崔勝澈合作了一個月，他從來沒有提過家人，也沒有提過家。為了工作方便，崔勝澈直接住在尹凈漢的家裡。尹凈漢的屋子里到處可看見崔勝澈的影子，桌子上不屬於尹凈漢的書籍，批在沙發後面的大外套，全都是崔勝澈那個傢伙的。雖然收留了崔勝澈有快兩個月了，但是尹凈漢總覺得這男人並不簡單。他發現崔勝澈除了不會提到家人之外，也沒有看他與朋友聯絡，也沒有上學做工之類的，就只是一直在尹凈漢身邊當模特兒。

 

吃完炸雞后，尹凈漢慵懶的躺在崔勝澈的胸膛上。他很喜歡那溫暖的懷抱，很舒服，很安全。感覺上一天的煩惱都可以被崔勝澈的一個抱抱給解決掉。對尹凈漢而言，只有崔勝澈才有那種魔力。感覺到懷裡的人呼吸逐漸平復，嘴角微揚，並加深了懷抱。縱使這個天使不屬於他的，這般親密的小互動足以滿足他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Have you guys seen the videos of Seventeen in Carat Land fanmeet？Especially the ones where the members were crying QWQ It's so touching and sad at the same time. The boys have definitely worked hard to achieve their dream. Fighting!


	6. Chapter 6

“喂，凈漢嗎？知勛啊。你的寫真在業界里爆紅了，下午有記著會來訪問你，記得復我的電話，要不然我就上門拿吉他打死你。”嘟—— 家裡的座機從早上就開始響個不停，都是尹凈漢的好友兼經紀人的訊息，還有一些是恭喜他的寫真大賣的損友們。“唔嗯，那該死的李知勛吵死了……“ 尹凈漢半睡半醒地抱怨道，順便往崔勝澈的懷裡鉆。一隻手自動的環上了尹凈漢的腰，把他抱得更緊，兩個人的姿態猶如戀人般。

 

忽然間，“咔嚓，砰——！”尹凈漢的房門背包裡的踢開。一個粉紅頭髮的小男人怒氣沖沖地走了進來。“呀，尹凈漢你睡夠了沒！打了那麼多通電話你都沒有接……” 男人看見躺在床上的兩人，說話的聲音越來越小聲。“尹凈漢你要解釋這是怎麼一回事嗎？”他嚴肅的說道，眼神犀利得可以殺人了。“嗯…….知勛啊，你在吵什麼啦……” 尹凈漢迷糊的回答又睡回去了。崔勝澈見他懷裡的人不想起身，他也就一動不動的繼續摟住尹凈漢了。“你和你的模特混上床去了？！”得不到回復的李知勛幾乎尖叫著下結論。“是的是的我們每一晚都睡在一起，你那麼早來幹嘛。”終於不耐煩的尹凈漢坐直了身體，盯著他的好友。“你下午有採訪你知道嗎？都11點了還不起床？你的寫真的反應那麼好你都不用表示什麼的嗎！“李知勛喊。”哦。恩……”尹凈漢慢吞吞的站起來往廁所梳洗去了，留下一個崔勝澈和李知勛乾瞪眼。“你們倆到底是什麼關係？“李知勛冷冷的問。”模特兒攝影師？朋友？大概是這樣吧……“崔勝澈有點沮喪的回答。他的心裡面是渴望與銀鏡哈有更加親密的關係，但是應該沒有什麼幾率吧？李知勛看崔勝澈那帶點遺憾的表情·，心裡感覺複雜。他沒有告訴尹凈漢眼尖的讀者們已經發現到了原來崔勝澈是崔氏科技的總裁也是創業人，而現在這個男人已經愛上了尹凈漢了。“我不反對，他需要人疼。既然他肯收留你，那代表你是特別的，但是該告訴他的東西還是盡快說好一點。讓他傷心的話我會宰了你。”崔勝澈呆呆的點了點頭，他的第六感告訴他這個看起來很軟很可愛的男人絕對說道做到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還有一章！ 有人看到他們日本的演唱嗎？！日文版的20啊我的天qwq


	7. Chapter 7

“所以尹先生您在拍這系列的時候是想什麼呢？這本寫真的風格和意向的不一樣啊——”記者問。懶惰的尹凈漢為了不想要花時間敢去會場的，把地點改成他家了，而因為是難得的訪問機會外加是在寫真里用的背景，小記者毫不猶豫的答應了。崔勝澈在記者到之前就已經離開了尹凈漢的家，避免記者多問，也順便去看看公司的狀況。“手上剛好有很好的素材，忍不住就拍了。”尹凈漢一邊玩著頭髮一邊說道。“那為什麼照片都是以黑白為主呢？您一向來的風格都是光鮮亮麗，讓人感到世界的漂亮。”尹凈漢繼續玩他的頭啊。“謝謝你的稱讚，這次之所以會以黑白為主是因為好看啊~難道不好看嗎？”汗……..這尹先生真不容易訪問。“好看！非常好看！那模特兒的表情好像在想著愛人一樣，在黑白的色調里蒙上了粉紅的色彩，把圖片用另一種方式點亮了。” 記者說道後面露出了花癡的笑容。尹凈漢瞇了瞇眼，這記者還真是很認真的在看他照片里的意義啊。“模特兒當時在想什麼我不知道，我只是負責拍下他動人的每一刻。” 他淡淡的說。 “那尹先生是怎麼認識崔氏科技公司的總裁及創業人，并將他簽約當模特兒的？“ “崔氏科技公司的總裁？！”

 

“凈漢啊，我回來了~”崔勝澈一邊把門關上一邊喊。奇怪，尹凈漢呢？難不成在睡覺？而且家裡燈也沒有開，整間屋子都暗暗的……. 崔勝澈摸索著打開了客廳的站燈，然後放輕腳步往他們的房間走。“凈漢啊…….” 他開了床旁的小桌燈，之見尹凈漢皺著眉頭地睡著了，手緊緊握住被子，仿佛不想讓被子離開他。是做了什麼噩夢嗎？他輕輕地坐在床上，溫柔的撫摸尹凈漢那柔軟的秀髮。”澈兒……你騙我………別……別走…….” 尹凈漢迷迷糊糊的呢喃。崔勝澈瞪大眼的看著他，原來天使對他還是有好感的...... “凈漢啊，我在這......”崔勝澈抓住了尹凈漢的手，一邊溫柔的在他的手背上畫圈圈。慢慢的，尹凈漢睜開了眼睛，便自動的往崔勝澈的懷裡靠。“吶，澈兒啊……” “怎麼啦？剛才發了噩夢？”“你是不是有東西隱瞞著我…… 有的話就說吧。”尹凈漢帶點冷漠的語氣讓崔勝澈感到驚訝。明明剛才還在睡夢中念他的名字，怎麼態度就瞬間改變了呢？難道是知道了？“你都知道了？”“知道你是崔氏科技公司的總裁？嗯，今天記者都說了，我也上網查了。”崔勝澈無奈的歎了口氣。“既然是這樣我也沒有什麼好說了……我確實是崔氏科技的總裁但是我——”“你個白癡！你怎麼不早說呢？！害我像個笨蛋這樣，還要幫你解決你的酒單，你明明就付得起嘛！”尹凈漢生氣的說。“對不起……因為我真的很想要留在你的身邊我才那樣做的。”崔勝澈小小聲的說。“你說啥？重複！”霸氣的尹凈漢坐直了身體，轉頭看住崔勝澈。“我說，我想要留在你的身邊……”說完便吧尹凈漢從新拉入懷裡，把頭害羞的埋在他的秀髮里。“所以…… 你喜歡我？”感覺到後面的人點點頭。

 

說真的，尹凈漢完全不討厭崔勝澈的陪伴。當初會在衝動之下用模特兒為由來留下崔勝澈也是直覺在告訴他，他喜歡崔勝澈吧， 而短期的相處完全讓他更快的愛上崔勝澈這人。可能兩人都是命中註定的吧，要不然崔勝澈也不會答應當他的模特兒這麼荒謬的事。他可是崔氏科技的總裁誒！

尹凈漢轉過身，手輕輕握住崔勝澈的臉，讓兩人對上眼。崔勝澈感到空氣里的緊張，他的心跳在兩人逐漸縮短的距離下加快。當凈漢的唇瓣輕輕的覆蓋在崔勝澈的唇上，他本能的加深了這吻，表達著他對尹凈漢的愛及慾望。

 

\---------------------------我是河蟹的分割線-------------------------------------------

 

“凈漢啊，為什麼你當初會帶我回家啊？你是不是一直都是這樣做的?”聽到他的愛人的問題，尹凈漢不禁的翻了白眼。“你以為我是那麼隨便的人嗎？”崔勝澈搖搖頭。“因為我覺得你好順眼就把你給帶回來了。誰知道我帶了一只大型犬回來，還是一隻天才狗狗呢。”崔勝澈把懷裡的尹凈漢抱得更緊了。“看來我們都是一見面就喜歡上對方啊~”他感歎道。“嗯呢。”尹凈漢打了個哈欠，在崔勝澈的唇上親了一口便睡著了。

 

“尹凈漢！你是不是忘了我昨——”砰！地一聲，李知勛罵人的聲音伴著尹凈漢被踢開的房門成功的吵醒了正在熟睡的兩人。看見兩個赤裸裸的身軀相擁而眠，李知勛的話也卡住了。“知勛啊，七早八早你吵什麼的……”尹凈漢迷糊的一邊抱怨一邊往崔勝澈的懷裡蹭。 “你們倆……”李知勛斜眼的瞪著尹凈漢和崔勝澈。 “我們在一起了。”尹凈漢懶懶的回答。李知勛嘖了一聲便往崔勝澈的方向看去，後者只能傻傻的笑著。雖然他的年紀比李知勛大，但是這位可是披著精靈皮的大惡魔啊！“算了，你們倆開心就好了。不要忘記等下你有簽售會！12點樓下的大廳見。”語畢，李知勛再次的暴力關上尹凈漢的房門。“嘖，我的門都快給那個矮子摔爛了。”尹凈漢嘟囔道。“壞了再買過新的給你吧。早安，我的天使。”崔勝澈摸摸他最愛的長髮，便往尹凈漢的嘴唇親了上去。“早安，澈兒。”

 

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫完啦！！！！！！ （撒花  
> 表示英文翻譯已經在更新啦~~~~~大家可以去看看～～～～  
> 然後至於河蟹線嘛。。。我真的不會寫Ｈ文｜｜｜｜　所以大家就用自己的想象力好了（被打飛  
> 謝謝閱讀啦～～～～～～  
> 求留言和kudos!  
> 英文翻譯戳這裡-> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1223747/capturing-your-beauty-through-my-lenses-fluff-jeongcheol


End file.
